Durarara!: Truth and Destiny
by uapollou
Summary: Celty goes out on a job for Shizuo, and finds out an embarrassing- not to mention plain weird secret. With personalities changing, a young girl starts showing up more and more, and may end up reaving Ikebukuro's darkest secret.


_Celty's PoV_

'Shinra, I'm heading out,' I typed on to my phone as I grabbed my helmet. I quickly wiggled it on my bare neck.

"Celty, why do you always have to leave me, my love. It's because I love you..."

'Bye, Shinra,' I typed again, and quickly sat on my bike. 'Shooter, lets go' I pat his handle bars. He takes off, buzzing out into the streets of Ikebukuro. The cement roads twist and turn, quickly sloping up and down. I could hear the chatter created when she rode by. I stopped at a street light, so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Look, It's the Black Rider!"

"Duh, I noticed. Still, we should probably stay away from him."

"Yea, I hear he's bad news,"

They continue chattering. It doesn't really bother me, except for the fact I think my breasts are pretty noticeable. Other than that, I could care less. Honestly I'm just glad to have the cops out of my hair. I see Shizuo, at the place we usually hang out, a pull out on the side of the road. I wave as I pull in.

"Celty," He started He looked out over the over look with his hands rested on the side rail.

'What's this about,' I typed. 'There's gotta be some reason you called me out here,'

"There is," Shizuo started. He quickly grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth. He flipped open his lighter and lit it. He took a long inhale, then let the smoke out. "Izaya's been acting weird,"

'THATS WHAT YOU CALLED ME ABOUT?" I all caps raged at him. Shizuo hates Izaya, though there are times when they both act like they're friends. I let my shoulders drop. I still couldn't believe that Shizuo was mildly upset about this.

"I-I-I'm not really w-w-woried about him if thats what you think," He inhaled his smoke again. "It's just when that flea isn't pissing me off he's up to something," His teeth clenched and snapped his cigarette. The blonde looked up. "You'll check on him, for me right... and n-n-not in that way. Just because it's fishy." He crossed his arms.

'Okay I'll look into it,' I typed on my phone and put it back into my pocket. I quickly hopped on my bike, heading off to Izaya's Office.

/

I knocked on Izaya's office door, knowing well he might not be here. The door opened slowly, as I saw Namie Yagiri. "C-c-c-c-c-celty...?" She asked quickly fumbling around with her hands. "W-w-what are you doing h-here?"

'I'm here to see Izaya,' I typed, holding the phone up to her face.

"A-a-ahh..." She looked quite relieved, as she let me through. There was Izaya, sitting up at his desk like a king. Sitting away, typing on his computer.

"Celty-san!" He says getting up. "Your here, and I didn't even invite you!" He squeals with pleasure, now getting up from his chair. He comes to me, and I quickly put my hand up, hitting him in the face. I get my cellphone and type.

'What are you planning?'

"What do you mean, what am I planning? When did you become an information broker. Besides Celty, I haven't seen you in such a long time,'

I kick him, but he jumps, landing on his couch. 'Izaya. Spit it out,' I type quickly jumping back. Izaya doesn't do anything.

"Celty, Celty... I'm not planning anything-"

'Tell that to Shizuo then,' I type and stick it in his face. He scans it.

"S-s-shizu-chan..." He turns his back to me. "Nothings going on."

'This just makes it even more suspicious, Izaya. If your not out to make his life miserable, then your planning something pretty awful."

He looks back. "Che, It's got nothing to do with the sub-human brute. J-j-just tell him I'll..." He stops mid sentence. "C-c-c-c-c-call... him back."

If I had a head, I would be gaping. 'What?' I type.

"Call him back! Do I need to say it again!"

'Wait, you two are TALKING! Like friends?'

Namie must of over heard our conversation, and pops up behind me. "Waaay more than friends." I jump back a bit. "He was over hear last Saturday, if I can recall."

"Namie, shut up." He's pissed off. "Whatever. Celty, you can't tell anyone that I'm even associating with that brute. Kay?"

'Fine.' I type. 'But I want to know how this all happened.'

"Have Shizuo tell you." He says, moving back to his computer. "I have work to do, if you noticed."

I quickly type something on my phone. 'Namie, tell him his secret is safe with me.' I hold it up.

"Okay, I will. Just not now, he's kinda in a bad mood. Though, I guess it's good for both of them. At least they're not tearing up the city. I mean, Izaya's been less of a heartless jerk lately."

'Okay. That's good... I hope.' I typed and signal I'm gonna leave. I wonder what will happen next. Shizuo and Izaya friends? The moon might of well blown up. On my way out, my heels clack on the metal stairs down to the street, where my bike is parked. I see a young girl, about 14 years of age. Her dark, jet black hair covered her face.

I tapped her, and she looked up. Her eye's were large, like a fairies, and were a resilient orange. 'Can you get off my bike, please. I have somewhere to go.'

"Celty," I jumped back, how did this girl know my name? "Hear me out. You must not get involved," She stopped for a second. "With the changes in Ikebukuro. That's all. Head my warning," She got up my bike. I stared at her for a second, but then she disappeared. I'm not too sure who that what, or what it was, but Shinra might know. I guess I'll ask him.

Durarara!: Truth and Destiny

Durarara!: Truth and Destiny


End file.
